


Despair Fever

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Fever, Domination, Gen, Hospital Sex, NSFW, Trash Talking, despair fever komaeda, nagito komaeda x reader - Freeform, sexual slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: Komaeda’s got the bad case of the despair fever, but with his strange and exciting new personality, you can’t find yourself holding back from indulging in your boyfriend’s touch.





	Despair Fever

Imagine the concern you feel, at the stifling heat of Komaeda’s skin as it brushes against your own. You’re sure his fever has gotten even higher since he’s first become sick, and despite Hinata and Tsumiki’s warnings, you’ve come in to the hospital nearly every day to check on him and the others that have fallen ill. 

You’ve been so worried about him, especially considering his poor health already…even though you should probably be more worried that he’s currently got your shoulders pinned to his bed, that glazed look fresh in his eyes.

“Why are you here? I despise every minute you spend with me…”

If he were his normal self, hearing something so awful come out of his mouth would surely hurt you terribly–but after learning that due to this disease, everything he says is most likely a lie, you’ve gotten used to him talking down to you. It’s a bit odd, but it reassures you–every time he spits out how much he hates you, and how he wishes you would just die, you know that it’s only because the truth is that he loves you above all else. And besides…you would be a liar yourself if you said that hearing him trash talk you doesn’t turn you on a little.

With only a hospital robe covering him, it’s easy to see that your visit has left him excited–but when you reach down to palm him through his clothing, which always makes him whine with pleasure, he surprisingly slaps your hand away.

“You think you have the right to touch me? What an embarrassing little slut..”

It startles you how the arousal jolts right through you, as he demeans you with that snarky expression on his face. He’s so cruel, so heartless, and it’s just so hot that you can’t help but whine for him to give it to you. 

“You want me that badly?….Fine, I feel charitable today. Enjoy this while you can, you insufferable trash heap.”

Fiddling with the knot on his front, his gown soon slips off his shoulders and down his back, leaving his burning skin at the mercy of the cool air of the room. And as he waits rather impatiently, you hurriedly tug off your bottoms, and make a move to pull your shirt off over your head–that is, until Komaeda grabs you by the hair, and shoves your head down against the bed.

“Don’t even think about it. I want to see as little of your body as possible…this is only for my pleasure–can you understand that, whore?”

A shiver runs down your spine, and with your breathing already laboured, you eagerly nod and agree to his terms. 

“I-I love you, Nagito..”

You manage to whimper out, your boyfriend scowling at the loopy smile on your face. And then, with little restraint, he slips himself inside you with practically no resistance, all the way to the base.

“Nnh-!”

Your sudden cries of pleasure seem not to faze him, and with a grunt and a steady hand on your waist, he starts off quickly and with no intention of stopping. Despite his illness keeping him bedbound, his hips are as strong as ever–slamming into yours like pistons, stirring your insides up into jelly and leaving you sweaty and breathless. You’ve gotten used to his soft, sweet ways of making love–but this time is rough and hard to keep up with, and sure to give you bruises and aches for days.

“What is it..? Can’t handle it? You were the one who wanted this, you useless cum dumpster…”

When he isn’t moaning under his breath, he’s cutting into you with insults, left and right–mostly telling you how much of a dumb slut you are, which just makes your head dizzy and your heart glow.

“I-I…I love you, Nagito! I love you!”

You can’t stop it anymore–the more he demeans you, the more intense the pleasure gets, the more you want him to ram into you until you can’t even remember your own name. And every time you confess your love, he looks even more frustrated–it’s so good, a tiny part of you hopes he never recovers from this disease. 

“…Do you touch yourself, while you think of me? I bet someone as gross as you does. I bet you can’t sleep at night, unless you imagine me screwing you into the ground…”

He’s fucking you with so little remorse or care, it’s like someone’s ignited a barrel of fireworks inside your soul, and you’re about to explode. 

You grab hold of his shoulders, desperate for something to keep you grounded–but before you can reach your end, you can feel something burst inside you, something hot and filling. 

“F..Fuck…”

So wrapped up in your own pleasure, you haven’t even noticed Komaeda’s eyes rolling back, or his thrusts getting faster–until he’s blown his load inside you, and immediately pulled himself out before he’s completely done. With still some energy left, his dick twitches, and spurts some of his love on to your stomach–and even though you’re left without release, he rolls his eyes at the blissful expression you’ve got on. 

“…Get out of my room. I’m sick of looking at your stupid face…stay any longer, and I might puke.”

Gathering up your clothing, you swing your legs off his bed and hop down on unsteady feet, making the decision to simply wash your clothes once you get back to your room. Once you’re dressed, it gives you shivers to feel his cum dripping down your leg–hopefully, though, no one will notice as you hurry back to the hotel.

“I love…I love you more than anyone else, Nagito. I’ll see you tomorrow..”

“Don’t expect me to fuck you again. You’re far more work than you’re worth–now get out.”

Giddy, as if you’re an excited schoolgirl, you softly mumble that you can’t wait to visit again, before rushing out to clean yourself up. You’re excited to hear his praises again, hear Komaeda declare his absolute love for you–but this side of your boyfriend, you’ve decided, is just as satisfying.


End file.
